


【锤基】精致人生 Disorder

by yanji1993



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: ABO, M/M, 三角恋, 外科医生ThorX内科医生Loki
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-09-25 04:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanji1993/pseuds/yanji1993
Summary: 【现代AU】外科医生ThorX内科医生Loki架空城市背景，ABO修罗场可能，OOCHE，注意标签避雷与新同事在约炮酒吧的奇遇，看上去精致的人骨子里总有不一样的热情。





	1. 说好的当医生的人都比较洁身自好呢？

**Author's Note:**

> 文主本人职业是医生，可能会带入一些自己日常生活的经历。  
不过因为工作繁忙，更新速度不知道怎样，争取一周一更吧。  
欢迎评论催更~啾咪~(>ω･* )ﾉ

**阿斯加德中心医院**

今天一如往常，清澈的微风吹拂着阳光，印照在医院正门的大道上，摇曳的树影透出一点油绿的金光。路人淅淅沥沥，散落在宽广的院前广场上向门诊大厅移动。

现在是上午8点整。

广场上一个高大修长的男人，一身格律的枪灰色麻质西服，白衬衫，领上打着一条宽7cm的黑色波点暗纹领带，当然，领带被铜金色领带夹很端正地固定在胸口的衬衫上。一块白色的口袋巾，松散地露出了一些黑灰花纹，看似随意却不是端庄地塞在西装上衣的口袋里。背着干练清晰的黑色绅士双肩包，一双纤细的长腿一落而下，擦得金光油亮的黑皮鞋踏着与风格略有不符的闪着绿色荧光指示灯的黑色独轮平衡车，立在医院的正门前。

他挽起衣袖看了眼手腕上两千出头的天梭腕表，迎着阳光微微皱起雕刻般的眉，一小缕微卷的黑发不安分地垂到了眼前，他随手把头发顺到了耳后。接着，便踩上平衡车扬长而去。

Loki.Laufeyson，毕业于剑桥大学医学院，临床医学内科博士，一个拥有良好教育的英国绅士。

幸好提前到了，不然这么大的地方保不齐就迷路了。Loki心想，将提着的平衡车停好，在院长办公室门前站定，整理了一下一身的行头，这是他为今天报道特地准备的。抬起手，正准备敲门。

“Thor！！你看看你又闯了什么祸？！！”只听门内一声怒吼。

“我只是拒绝了手术安排，一个阑尾切除的小手术普通外科医都能做为什么一定要我？”听起来貌似很合理。

“但那可是市长的大公子！！”语气中透露着些许无奈。

“那又如何？”听上去声音慵懒而随意，“做那种手术还不如去实验室给猴子开刀来的有意思。”

“你！……”

咚咚——Loki终于敲下了办公室的门。

“请进。”院长Odin随口道，与那个被他称为Thor的男人一同回过头望向门口，视线落在了门口那个端庄的男人身上。

半晌，Loki被这两个人的六只眼睛大量的有点不知所措：“um……您好，我是今天来报道的……”

“啊！是Dr.Laufeyson，”Odin院长推了下眼镜，上前握了Loki的手，微笑带着一丝与刚刚不同的亲合力，“欢迎来到阿斯加德中心医院。”接着抬手介绍，“这位是外科医Thor.Odinson。”

Odinson？原来大名鼎鼎的电刀一把手“飞雷神”是院长的亲儿子啊。Loki心想着打量了一下那张与院长有几分神似的脸，这个人显然比自己更加高大，蓝色宽大的洗手衣丝毫隐藏不住他与医生这个身份不怎么相称的膨胀的胸肌与肱二头肌。Loki礼貌地微笑伸出手，“很高兴认识你，Dr.Odinson。”

“叫我Thor就好，”Thor无视了Loki伸向自己的手，转头向Odin招呼道，“没什么事我就先撤了，一会还有手术。”说着便头也不回地离开了院长办公室，留下了伸着手的Loki，场面有些尴尬。

“你！”Odin一阵心肌梗塞的感觉，“抱歉Dr.Laufeyson，让您见笑了，是我管教无方。”

“不，您别太在意。”看起来不怎么友好啊。Loki收回手在身上擦了擦，礼貌地应和着老院长在客椅上坐下。不得不说，刚刚Thor的反应确实有点扫了他的兴，他有点好奇起这个男人来。

Thor.Odinson是一个粗犷的男性Alpha。

若不是Odin拿着他当时得了重病的青梅竹马前女友Jane的手术相要挟，他可能打死都不会走医生这条路。

当然，重病是假的，而这个势力的女Beta最终却嫁给了市长的儿子Fandral，另一个Beta，也就是刚刚Odin所提的那个要来做阑尾手术的家伙。Thor为了一堆虚假的东西搭上了自己的人生，这别提多操蛋了。不过所幸，天资过人让他的医学之路一路顺风顺水，虽说考试总是仅仅勉强及格，但高分的操作和父亲的关系让他轻而易举就成了业内小有名气的一把刀，甚至还有了“God of thunder”这样的外号。只是比起这些，他还是更希望能驾着赛车在F1赛道上飞驰或者踩着滑板在澳洲碧蓝的海边乘风破浪，怎么的也比在这闭塞的医院里上班站手术台来得痛快。

他甩着铭牌，大摇大摆地晃进了手术准备室。

“又被你老爹批了吧？”Sif正在洗手池边用毛刷搓着手臂，“你都不知道他昨天来让我去给那个得阑尾炎的混小子查体的时候脸有多黑。”

“又不是第一次了，上次这混蛋还指名要我给他拔智齿，我又不是牙医。”Thor耸耸肩，脚踩在洗手池下面的开关上控制水流把手臂沾湿，用毛刷刷了下肥皂也开始从指间开始向下擦洗，“昨天的手术怎么样？”略微粗鲁的动作把一部分肥皂沫带起溅到了一旁的Sif身上。

“Shit！你就不能小心点？”Sif皱了皱眉，骂了一句，“那就一小手术，谁都能做。哪像今天的这么麻烦。”

“Sorry，”Thor笑着打了个wink以示抱歉，“说说今天的情况。”

“患者女性，25岁，胰尾肿物连着肾上腺，CT上看不清是什么来源的……”Sif介绍起了今天的手术，她是今天的副手，也是Thor共事已久的老搭档，算了算从读书时代二人相识至今也有差不多十年光景了。不过同为Alpha的两人相处起来更像是好哥们，所以院里也不曾听到过二人的花边新闻。

“争取速战速决，我下午想放个假。”Thor跟Sif端着洗完的手前后一起进了手术室。

Loki用钥匙打开了医院配给他的单身公寓的门，把平衡车随意地弃在一旁，脱下的绅士双肩包往堆叠的纸箱上一丢，修长的手将领带拽松了一些，随即便趴进了还为套上床单的雪白的床垫上。

他已经端着一天了，虽说这是他每天必须有的样子（他觉得他必须有），但是时间一长还是令他倍感疲惫。这一整天，听院长秘书介绍医院的各方各面具体情况与相关工作安排，被带着参观硕大的医院，听看似正派稳重的Odin对他委以重任，说什么内科的建设就拜托他了之类的话。而他一直都是心平气和地带着绅士的微笑，时不时还得附和一句装作很认真的样子。

“真是蠢爆了！”Loki觉得现在应该插上音响来一首死亡重金属才能疏解他压抑的情绪，他受够了这种寄人篱下的感觉，当初逃离老Laufey就是因为这个原因，作为一个不被家族待见的Omega。

不过现在他倒是很庆幸自己做出了出逃的决定，不然鬼知道老Laufey行贿受贿和拿患者做人体实验的这一大揽子肮脏的勾当曝光之后自己的前途会不会也因此受影响。只是他现在彻底无家可归了，虽说他并不想把之前那压抑的地方称之为家，但他现在确确实实只剩这个老Odin送的单身公寓可以容身了，而这里还堆满了装着从伦敦搬过来的行李纸箱子。

但他现在完全不想收拾公寓，他现在只想找个吵闹的酒吧好好喝上一杯威士忌放松一下。疲惫让他的腺体开始不自觉地飘出了一股特有的腥甜味，他还不想在这人生地不熟的阿斯加德的第一个晚上就被某些流氓alpha盯上。

他从床上爬起来，有些懒散地荡到自己扔在一旁的绅士包边上，在包里翻找了一会，翻出一排冰蓝色的笔形注射剂，拆下一只来，戳在了后颈的腺体上。这是一种特殊的抑制剂，是他跟他剑桥的同学Tony定制的，配方特调，对荷尔蒙的气味不仅有特殊的压制作用，甚至可以通过加入不同的香料冻干制剂模仿出alpha的荷尔蒙气味，且比一般的抑制剂更强有效、起效也更快速，由Stark工业旗下的制药厂研制，也算是他获得博士学位的一大研究成果“腺体靶向抑制”的应用了。只是比起市场价高出不少，而且产量有限所以一般人并拿不到，他倒是很感谢Tony愿意为他提供友情价。至于副作用嘛，用Tony自己的话说是“因为供应量稀少暂时没有发现，你有兴趣可以做后续研究”。但Loki不介意当白鼠，毕竟比起这个他更担心在医院招聘上碰壁。即使是医疗系统，很多医院也都在招聘启事上指明了只招聘alpha，性别歧视在什么年代都是不可避免的。

这么说来Loki就感叹起自己运气真好了，因为阿斯加德中心医院是业内少有的推行平等政策的大型综合医院。

招聘会规定男女abo性别比例的医院少之又少，阿斯加德中心医院就是其中的代表。医学院的竞争无疑是激烈的，由于体能上存在的一定差距，想要改变命运的男性Omega和大多数女性一样，也会选择花费更多的精力在学习这种脑力活动上，而医学几乎可以算是脑力竞争上最激烈的学科，即使是作为其中佼佼者的Loki，在毕业时也不免为自己的未来担忧过。但现在他已经是阿斯加德中心医院的内科特聘医生了，并且还是现在医院里最年轻的主任医师。

Loki从一个大箱子里翻出自己外黑内绿的套头卫衣，随便挑了挑运动短裤，换好，接着又换了一双黑椰子，大概花了5分多钟的时间，他感觉腺体窜出的甜腥味淡了不少，再一次感叹Stark科技的鬼斧神工。他对着墙上的全身镜打量了一下一身的打扮：可以，足够低调。不过不知道这附近有有没有酒吧，出门看看好了。

堵上airpod，带上手机，Loki又出了门。

都说，谋事在人成事在天，Thor今天是再一次感受到了耶稣对自己的戏弄了。

原本，他认为今天的手术应该是个还算简单中午摘除的，ct上看到是边界清晰的一个球形肿物，即使是个瘤子，按经验看也应该是个良性的。谁知道手术中只要谁一动那瘤子，心电监护就开始响警报，收缩压一度从110mmHg的正常值飙升到230mmHg，以至于手术不得不一而再再而三地暂停。原本预计2小时就能结束的手术愣是拖到了4个半小时才做完，之后还得应付手术室外等得不耐烦的患者家属，真是焦头烂额。

“这下好，不止你想下午放假，我下午都不想来了。”Sif从女更衣室出来的时候正巧碰上对面男更衣室出来的Thor，抱怨道，“你说这瘤子怎么就这么玄乎？”

“可能是个嗜铬*，不想来就放假啊。”Thor一脸真诚。

“别，我还要熬绩点呢，我可不像你有个院长老爹，我可是有被炒鱿鱼风险的人。”

“谁敢炒你Sif大小姐的鱿鱼，我第一个打爆他脑袋！”说着Thor亮了亮自己健硕的肱二头肌，有些咬牙切齿地说，惹得Sif一阵狂笑，他自己也笑了起来，接着他问Sif，“晚上约了Romanoff去Livexquisitely猎艳，你去不去？”

“不了不了，我下午还一个胆囊要切，没那精力。”Sif摆了摆手。

“Alpha怎么能说自己没精力？”是Sif熟悉的直男发言了，“Well，那我走了，就不陪你个工作狂耗着了。”二人一如往常挥手告别。

**LivEXquisitely音乐交友酒吧**

LivEXquisitely，live exquisitely，精致地活着。

Loki是在Facebook上搜到这家店的，他喜欢这个招牌，就像他的生活态度一样一目了然。而招牌的位置也很一目了然，就在他住的单身公寓一个街区远的十字路口，不过后方的街区就是红灯区了。

从社区评价来看，这似乎是家不错的店，不算完全的轻酒吧，不过似乎也不会太闹腾，主打的是AO交友寻欢，但小视频看起来却正经得像个夜间营业的咖啡厅，有很多的小包厢，包厢都是半开放的，包厢之间有格挡，头上有指示灯，具体作用不清楚，后方似乎有暗门，里面是什么样的就不知道了。是个既开放又私密的有意思的设计。

估计经常去玩也不见得会碰到熟人，毕竟当医生的人应该对这种地方不会有什么兴趣。Loki是这样天真地以为的。

现在是晚上9点半，夜生活才刚刚开始，酒吧里人还不算多。

Loki点了一瓶威士忌就窜进了角落里的一个包厢，酒保小哥端着威士忌过来的时候告诉Loki如果想要交友可以点墙上的智能屏输入偏好，后台有个强大的系统会自动进行匹配，确实是不愧于招牌所言的精致了。

“Interesting……”体验好的话回去跟Tony说一声，他估计会很感兴趣甚至想在纽约开一家分店。这么想着，Loki难得地饶有兴致地点开了偏好页面。设置的选项很简单，仅仅只有本人4种性别和考虑交友的性别身高体型，也没有实名审核，大大提高了交友的随机性。Loki决定做个小小的恶作剧。

“性别：男性 alpha

择友偏好：男性 alpha

身高 随机

体型 随机 ……

设置结束，包厢隔板头上的指示灯亮起了绿灯。他兴趣盎然地喝着手边的威士忌，他很期待是什么样的alpha会在这种地方与一个“alpha”交友。但他很快就开始为自己所做的事感到后悔了。

大厅里正播放着Barns Courtney的《Fire》*，酒过三巡有些迷醉的Loki两条长腿交叠着坐在包厢里等待着奇遇，手握着装着冰块的酒杯，他闭着眼，低着的脑袋随着节奏轻点着。

“Oh gimme that fire,

Oh gimme that fire,

Oh gimme that fire……

就在这首歌快结束的时候，有人进了包厢坐在了Loki的对面：“Well，你好……”

“Burn，burn，burn……

Loki抬起眼瞧了眼进来的人，他睁大了眼愣在那里，刚刚的兴致随着歌词燃烧，再一次被一扫而光。

对面的人正是早上在院长办公室扫了自己兴的那个高大的金发蓝眼的外科医生，Thor.Odinson。

To Be Continue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *注：  
①嗜铬：嗜铬细胞瘤，起源于神经外胚层嗜铬组织的肿瘤，主要分泌儿茶酚胺， 大约10%在肾上腺外。临床表现个体差异甚大,突发性恶性高血压、心衰或脑出血等。  
②《Fire》：由Barnaby Courtney/David Jackson作词、作曲，Barns Courtney演唱的歌曲，该歌曲收录于Barns Courtney2015年发行的同名专辑《Fire》中。


	2. 我叫Loki，是个Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大家都是成年人了，应该有能力为自己的危险行为负责任。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 卡车抱歉，下周是喜闻乐见的高速公路（perhaps），不过下周五值班，我尽力准时更新！！!!!∑(ﾟДﾟノ)ノ

作为一个医生，Thor这样的可以说是很少见的了。

他不像人们平时见到的那种外科医生形象，丝毫不见一丝的严谨、规矩。对于Thor来说，吹牛、瞎掰、夸海口之类的事简直是家常便饭。以至于他的同事，另一个女alpha——Natasha.Romanoff给他取了个亲切的外号——海总，美其名曰嘴上能掀起的风浪堪比汪洋大海。但不得不说，Thor也算是上天眷顾的男人了，即使嘴总是那么不靠谱，动起手术却丝毫不含糊，雷厉风行，再大的风险最后总能被他力挽狂澜，就这点上他也确实是当之无愧的“God of thunder”了（虽说这给科室护士们的术后护理总会造成不小的麻烦）。当然，真的要论手法和精细程度，Thor远不及同医院的Dr.Strange。只是Thor不像Dr.Strange会对患者进行精挑细选，他更喜欢做有挑战的工作。所以他总愿意收治那些“被人挑剩下”的患者，这也让他有更多的机会得到锻炼。Sif私下总是吐槽他，仗着自己有个院长老爹为所欲为。

Thor是表里如一的人，他的日常生活也像工作时一样风风火火。

就比如今天，要去LivEXquisitely这事就完全是临时起意的，仅仅是因为Romanoff早上上班时随口说了句她很久没喝那的特调了。

“Romanoff你一会打算怎么去LIQUI？”

“喏，”Natasha举起手上的车钥匙指了指不远处停车场上停着的漆黑的机车，“我的车只有这辆Black Widow。”说着她点了开锁打开了座椅，下面应该是放着她的安全头盔。

“那你晚上去LIQUI喝酒你家大教授没意见？”Thor这才想起Romanoff是已婚的人了，对象是  Bruce.Banner，帝国大学的生理学教授，一个男beta。

“我就去喝个酒，”Natasha一边戴头盔，一边用她独特的烟嗓回答，“Bruce不是那种霸道的人。倒是你，成天花天酒地的你爸没意见么？我看他很希望你早点找对象啊。”

“你怎么看出来的？”Thor有点震惊。

Natasha手从大腿上稍微提拉了一下牛仔裤，说：“你不知道么？院里又聘了新人，一个男Omega，还是剑桥来的高材生，他估计已经怀疑你是不是不喜欢女人了。”

是的，Odin保持院里的性别招收比例有一大原因正是这个。作为一个医生，他很清楚Omega对于Alpha存在天然的吸引力这件事，为了保证自己家族高智商的血统，他极力聘用各种性别的高智商人才，并希望自己的儿子能对他们中的任何一个产生兴趣。Thor是个非常优秀的Alpha，但也已经36岁了，据Odin所知长这么大就谈过Jane这么一个女朋友（当然仅仅只是据Odin所知），Odin别提多头疼了。

“准确地说我确实不喜欢女人。不过等等，”Thor听了Natasha的话有些诧异，“你说那个新来的是个Omega？我怎么一点没闻出来？”

“看来你已经见过他了。”Natasha耸耸肩，她发动了她的黑寡妇，“可能只是没注意，而且院里不是规定了不能讨论同事性别就没提吧。我走啦，晚上见。”

“哦……啊，好。”Thor一头雾水，跟Natasha道别，他便去开自己的车。

现在的场面可以说是十分尴尬了。

30分钟前，Thor打死都想不到会在这里碰见自己的新同事，更别说自己早上还没给他好脸色了。

实际上，Thor一开始并没有认出来对面的人是自己的新同事。Loki刚开始低着头，大半张脸都被黑色的兜帽遮住了。Thor进包间前听酒保说这是位新客，就以为单纯只是因为对方是第一次来这种场合而多少有些害羞之类的。直到他向对方打招呼说出“你好，我叫Thor”时，他看到对方震惊的神色。

面面相觑。

“ And its funny how my so-called friends

Who've always left me alone……

火热的BGM很应景地变成了轻快的《Look At Me Now》*，配合着这funny的场面。

“咳咳……”Loki尴尬地清了清嗓子，正了正神色，“好巧啊，在这里碰上。”

Loki的声音把Thor拉回了现实，他抬起手抓了抓后脑勺，“Well，是很巧……”

又是一阵沉默。

Damn！这也太尴尬了。Loki在心里咒骂了一句，表面云淡风轻实际上只是昏暗柔和的顶灯让兜帽的阴影挡住了早就爬上他脖子的红晕，他脸红了。两个人就这样面对面喝着闷酒算个什么事？

我是不是应该说点什么？Thor想了想，他的眼睛盯着手里的酒杯，杯子里装着刚刚点的伏特加，时不时又会抬起眼皮偷偷地瞟一眼坐在对面的这个人，这个内科医生，Natasha告诉他是个Omega的自己的新同事，店内滚动消息却是Alpha的男人。不知道是不是酒精的作用，他竟觉得，对面这个闷声喝酒的兜帽下面部轮廓分明的黑发男人，有点好看？

“Well……”两个人同时开口。

再一次陷入沉默，更加尴尬了。

不知道是因为尴尬造成的肾上腺素上升血流与代谢加快，还是因为喝了酒，当然也可能是因为发情期将至（Loki大致计算过，约莫就是这两周了），明明出门刚打过抑制剂的Loki的后颈又升起了一股淡淡的香气，就像是咸水湖边的芦荡，随着音响的声波一阵一阵地荡满了整个包间。

“你果然是Omega？”Thor抬眼问。

“是又怎样？”Loki咽了口酒，“抱歉生理期快到了，味道有点不受控制。”黑发男人倒也不避讳，大概是因为二者职业的缘故，少了一丝遮遮掩掩。

“Well，这倒没什么，只是，”Thor耸了下肩，“你不觉得你现在的状态出门有些危险么？”Loki确实是不可多得的那种Omega，他甚至比一般的alpha看起来都还要高大一些，拥有着完美的身材比例和恰到好处的肌肉线条（看得出平时也是非常注意锻炼的），并且有着一张精致好看的脸。这对于任何一个alpha，都是一种诱惑，更何况这往后就是红灯区了。

“我出门的时候打过抑制剂了，鬼知道这是怎么回事。”Loki有些气不打一处来，他挺不喜欢提起这事的。回去要把今天这情况记录下来，可能需要研究一下抑制剂作用的影响因素了，他想。

“早上对不起，我的态度不是很好。”

“没事，都是些小事情。”

“重新自我介绍一下，我叫Thor.Odinson，你以后可以叫我Thor。”Thor向Loki举起了杯子。

“这已经是你第三次自我介绍了，耳朵都能被你介绍出茧子来。”Loki翻了个白眼，与白天院长办公室里那个英伦绅士判若两人，“Loki.Laufeyson，叫我Loki就好。”他与Thor碰了杯。

两人竟相谈甚欢。

“Laufeyson？你是老Laufey的儿子？”Laufey在外科学界还是很有名气的，虽说他的学生私底下总是把他称为“冰霜巨人”。

“他估计不会认我这个儿子，一个Omega儿子他别提多丢人了。”

“可我觉得这只不过是一个性别。”

“你不是Omega不会知道这种生活有多难的。”Loki喝了口威士忌，继续说，“且不提生理期不受控制的信息素外泄，求职就业的歧视就更别说了。大多数人都认为Omega就应该安安分分生儿育女，甚至包括医学界，分明大家都是研究人体科学出身的。他们从来不在乎你有没有脑子，人们只关注你的生殖腔。所以我很感谢Odin院长愿意制定规章，每年招收一定比例的Omega的，不论他是出于什么原因。”即使可能动机不纯，但Loki并没把最后这句话说出口。Loki也不知道自己为什么会对一个第一天认识的人说这么多，但他不得不承认，他憋坏了，有太多的不满想要倾诉，即使他觉得这样婆婆妈妈的像个怨妇。

“Well，想要平等还是很难的，需要很多的时间和努力。”Thor很同意Loki的观点，所以他并不喜欢他虚伪的老爹，但不得不说Odin的做法确实让很多Omega获益了，即使Odin和其他大多数人也只关注Omega的生殖腔。

“Yo I'll tell you what I want what I really really want 

So tell me what you want what you really really want 

I'll tell you what I want what I really really want 

So tell me what you want what you really really want 

I wanna I wanna I wanna I wanna I wanna really 

Really really wanna zigazig ha 

……

酒吧是个很神奇的地方，即使一开始两个人聊的话题再怎么正经，最后都会因为昏黄的灯光与音乐迷离的节奏把气氛渲染的暧昧。伴着《Wannabe》*歌手独特的烟嗓，空气里Loki的信息素的气味愈发地浓郁起来，慢慢变成了海洋与雨后青草混合的味道，似乎还有一丝丝樱桃的甜味。气味窜进Thor的鼻腔，他咽了咽口水，喉结在颈上滑动。

Loki突然有些意味深长地注视着Thor的眼睛，幽幽地问：“那你呢？你会不会也在，暗暗注视着我的生殖腔？”

Thor没有说话，他有些回避Loki的视线。Omega的诱惑力是极大的，但Thor的理智告诉他今天不可以那么肆无忌惮，因为对面坐着的可是他未来的同事。

可Loki哪会善罢甘休呢，Thor越是回避，Loki就越是好奇，这个alpha自控能力越是惊人，Loki就越想去撕掉他的伪装。他起身趴在包间的小桌上凑近了对面的Thor的耳边耳语，“人都是善与恶的结合体，你，我，我们都是。还是说我作为一个Omega还没有你的beta前女友来得有魅力？”

皱了下眉，他知道Loki指的是谁。那些是Thor最不愿意提的陈年往事，即使是刚刚聊天，Thor也刻意回避了Jane的性别，他讶于Loki是如何知道的这些。但既然Omega都如此主动，alpha自是不会放弃良机的。毕竟Thor来这里的初衷就是这个，而不是来做什么慈善听人诉苦的。Thor向来认为没有“深入交流”的社交活动是没有灵魂的，即使一分钟前他还碍于二人的同事身份迟迟不愿行动。

“Well，既然你也这么说了，或许你会对暗门里的小包房感兴趣。”Thor突然扶住了Omega的下巴吻了上去，同时放出了他具有强烈攻击力的混合了麝香和肉桂气味的信息素，“大家都是成年人了，应该有能力为自己的危险行为负责任，babe。”

受到alpha强烈的信息素刺激，Loki只觉得小腹一紧，他整个人都瘫软下来，以一种极为怪异的姿势趴在桌上，一手按在自己的小腹上，一手则不得不依附在alpha的身上。他感觉有什么热流正从体内不受控制地泄出来，顺着他的大腿，打湿了黑色的运动短裤。

To Be Continue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *注：  
①《Look At Me Now》：收录在专辑《Ego》中的一支单曲，由美国流行歌手Charlie Puth演唱。  
②《Wannabe》：英国女子组合辣妹演唱的歌曲，由马特·罗、理查德·“比弗”·斯坦纳德和辣妹组合等填词及谱曲。歌曲被收录在辣妹组合首张录音室专辑《Spice》内，于1996年7月8日作为辣妹组合的出道单曲发行。


	3. 从床上开始的……同事关系？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 只是同事关系而已，当然，从床上开始的也是。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 只有一辆小黄车，随着故事的深入会有进一步的描写的~( • ̀ω•́ )✧  
鸽了半天抱歉，周五值班周六下午用来睡觉了，给大家赔不是了！(＞人＜；)对不起~  
本来想写些轻松的日常的，不过似乎加入了一些反乌托邦的设定，走向不受控制了，抱歉各位~~  
希望大家阅读愉快！！❥(ゝω・✿ฺ)

Loki也不是很清楚现在是个什么状况，alpha硕大的结把他狭窄的生殖腔撑开，饱胀感让他觉得小腹快炸开了，而生殖腔里满满的是Thor混白色的体液。

“大家都是成年人了，应该有能力为自己的危险行为负责任，babe。”个把小时前，Loki在听到这句话后便被Thor拥吻着带进了这个只能容得下这一张床的不大的房间，可谓轻车熟路。

这点其实多少让Loki有几分担忧，滥交可是生理科疾病最大的元凶。但他却无法拒绝，与“见一个上一个”的alpha不同，omega的嗅觉更为灵敏，他们对于信息素普遍比较挑剔，只有符合自己胃口的信息素才能让他们的身体产生反应，甚至提前进入热潮期。好巧不巧，Thor的信息素正是这一类。

Loki的小腿碰在了床沿，没把握住平衡摔在了柔软的席梦思里，紧接着Thor便欺身压了上来。

没有过多的语言交流，只是默契地释放着各自的信息素，让气味填满了整个暗室的空间，紧紧地搂抱着彼此亲吻着，像一对久别重逢的情侣一样，而他们分明相识还不过24小时。

二人在床上直起身来，Loki的手扶住了Thor的肩膀跨坐在他的腿上，Thor掀起了Loki的卫衣。

“我喜欢你的气味~”Loki小声耳语。

“Well，我也是。”Thor低头舔在了Omega一侧的樱红上，轻轻地吸吮。

“我们这样…呵…就像一对真正的情侣。”即使是沉浸在这能冲昏大脑的信息素的浪潮里，Loki的声音伴着时断时续的喘息，却尚且称得上是清醒，“嗷！——”他突然小声惊呼，在被Thor触不及防啃咬的一瞬间。

Thor抬起湛蓝的眼，嘴角挂上了一丝得意的笑意，他的手开始不安分地向下移动。接着，他拖住了Loki的臀，把他抵在了床头贴着皮垫的墙上,“那就认真一点，做一些更像情侣做的是，Babe。”

暗室的房顶很低，在床上只要半跪着就能用手触到。

Loki被这突如其来的动作冲击得失去了平衡，他抬起手撑住了房顶，但还来不及喘气，口便被另一张嘴堵住了。Thor没有给Loki一丝休息的机会便抽干了Loki口腔里的气体，同时纠缠上了Loki的灵活的信子，霸道而忘情地吻起来。与此同时，房间里响起了皮带扣的响声。

吻持续了很长时间，直到Loki的意识都开始消磨，他能感受到后穴里热流的涌动，他知道接下来自己只能跟随着本能把自己的命运交给alpha领导了。

Thor麻利地解开了自己的牛仔裤，硕大的茎柱早已饥渴，自觉地弹起抵在了Omega的胯部。他的手拉开了Loki的裤子，产道分泌的晶莹的液体从翕张的蜜穴流下，拖着银色的丝挂在了Thor的茎柱上。Thor的手将柱身上的液体随意的抹了抹，蓄势待发。

“等……等一下！”Loki意识到了什么，“你不会不打算戴套吧？”他的眼里突然流露出了一丝恐惧，即使他知道他其实还有回头路可走，应该不会那么轻而易举地就怀了，他只是来寻欢的。

“Well,你是不是忘了我刚刚说的话了？”alpha用那极具磁性的低音炮重复了一遍，“认真一点，做一些更像情侣做的是，Babe。”说着，便擒住了Loki的大腿根部，低吼着把他压着坐了下去，茎柱一突而入，贯穿了未经扩张的蜜穴。

Loki感受到了撕裂一般的疼痛，蜜穴痉挛着吸附住了Thor尺寸惊人的茎柱，这便是他最后的一线理智了……

现在的Loki正躺在Thor的怀里思考刚刚发生了什么，之后发生了什么，以及在这以后应该如何面对身后这个人。

他们才认识不到24小时，而且以后会是一个医院的同事。而就在刚刚，他似乎是被这个人临时标记了。

当然，这似乎也怪不了Thor，作为寻欢的风险，他倒也愿意接受，毕竟被熟人(或者说是未来的熟人)标记，怎么的也好过被一个来历不明的人强奸来的靠谱。特别是在这个通过了“心跳法案”*的地方。最起码就算是永久标记，清洗时也能找得到标记人，而Thor也仅仅是临时标记了他而已，只要过上一段时间就会消退，并不是什么大事情，哪怕这过程可能并不愉快。

“Babe，你刚刚的样子真迷人。”Thor在Omega的耳边低语。

“我刚刚什么样子？”Loki问完便后悔了，自己这根本就是在自取其辱。

“Well，流着眼泪摆着腰，浪叫着求我肏你的样子。”Thor倒是难以置信地诚实，“还有……”

“停，你别说了，我知道那样子有多糟糕了。”Loki皱了下眉打断了声音里带着回味的Thor。

Thor搂紧了Omega，声音里带着笑意地问：“Babe，要不你做我女朋友吧？”

“这位老哥，我是男的。”Loki背对着Thor翻了个白眼。

“但你是Omega啊，而且，”Thor顿了顿，“你不觉得刚刚我们很合拍么？”

“抱歉，我对生理期里发生的事没什么印象，还有，”Loki的声音里带着些许的不悦，“我不喜欢被人叫成Omega，我有名字。”

“对不起。”

气氛瞬间冷了下来。

“你的结什么时候才消？”Loki的语气很冷淡，就像是对一个普通的同事，当然他们确实也仅仅只是同事，Loki是这么认为的。只是同事怎么会上床呢？

“快了吧，估计快了。”

**阿斯加德中心医院**

Thor做了一个很大胆的决定。

Natasha死都想不到，昨天还对Odin的做法深恶痛绝的Thor，今天怎么就说要追Loki的了。

“你不是昨天还对你老爸的安排不屑一顾么？”Natasha抱着一叠病历资料跟Thor一同往病案室走，Natasha是去归档到期病历的，而Thor，是去拿被退回的不合规病历的，这简直是外科的日常了，Thor的病历总是会有这样那样的问题。

“Well，缘分是一种很神奇的东西。”Thor打着马虎眼。

“你是吃错药了？还是昨天在酒吧碰到了什么？”Natasha打量起了Thor。

“Well~”Thor眼神飘忽地回避着Natasha的眼神，他还不想告诉她，自己昨天在酒吧的奇遇。只是他似乎忘了女人的“第六感”永远都是很灵敏的，不管这个女人是什么性别。

“好的，我觉得我大概猜到是什么原因了。”Natasha似笑非笑，“你真有这个想法我去帮你跟Barton要他们内科的排班表，不过我可不确定Dr.Laufeyson才刚来有没有正是排班。”

即使是这样，Thor也很感谢Nat了，否则内科一个人都不认识的他，在这偌大的阿斯加德中心医院里，别说偶遇了，就是正儿八经去找，可能都很难碰到Loki。

此时的Loki正在收拾自己的办公室，看上去很平静。

当然，仅仅只是看上去。

连抑制剂都没能压住从腺体飘出来的甜柿子味的他怎么可能真的很平静，被标记的头三天是最难熬的了，不论是临时的还是永久的。现在的他一边整理着办公桌，一边却满脑子都是昨天在酒吧里发生的场景，Thor麝香肉桂一样的气息，Thor结实饱满的胸肌腹肌三角肌，Thor温柔厚实的手掌的触感，以及Thor曾在他体内冲撞过的粗大的……

“Bloody hell！”Loki暗骂着用手锤了办公桌，桌上的杯子轻轻地跳了一下，他也不知道自己是在咒骂谁，或许是给他临时标记的Thor，又或许是大脑不受控制的自己。

“……”刚推开门的Dr.Barton被这一声咒骂吓得愣在了玻璃门边上。

“……Sorry……”绅士Loki意识到了自己的失态，有些尴尬地正了正自己的黑领带，“有什么事么Dr.Barton？抱歉有些失态。”

“医务科让我把查房用的平板送过来，Dr.Laufeyson。”Barton把平板放在Loki的办公桌上，他是个Beta，似乎没有感受到这满屋子飘飞的信息素的气味，“今天是周五，院长说他希望您能参加今晚的周宴，他想向医疗联盟的其他几个院长介绍一下您，让我向您转达一下。”

Loki听罢皱起了眉，且不说他觉得这宴会跟工作毫无关系，他的印象里，几个老院长可都是顽固不化的老alpha，就他现在这状态怎么敢轻易抛头露面，更何况这群人里还有自己的父亲，约顿海姆研究中心的院长Dr.Laufey。他有些为难。

“有什么不妥么？”Barton见Loki没有回应，询问道。

“不，没什么。我知道了。”Loki还是硬着头皮答应了下来。实在不行就多打两针抑制剂好了，估计今天的配套香料也已经到了。他心想，由于药品是厂家直寄不是从医院药房拿的，应该不会因为“滥用药物”被捕。

“那没什么事我就……”Barton用手比了个小人的姿势，示意想要离开。

“行。”Loki靠着靠背椅说，突然想到什么坐起身来，突然像是想到了什么，他直起身子叫住Barton，“Dr.Barton等一下！”

“怎么了？”

“你帮我催一下实验室的医生，2635床今天的生化报告怎么还没出？那个高钙血症*的很危险的。还有一周前做的病理也没出报告。”

“好的，我一会打内线问一下。”

“今晚的周宴你去不去？”Sif问抱着NS在值班室沙发上打游戏的Thor，今天没有手术的他正在跟对面椅子上的Natasha联机打《MonsterHunter》*。

“你有见过我哪次去了？Nat这龙能不能骑头？”Thor头都没抬一下，蓝色的眼睛目不转睛地盯着NS不大的屏幕，手上的动作没停下来。

“不知道我没骑过，你可以试试，我见Steve骑过好像。”Natasha回答，“不过听说晚上那个新来的内科博士也要去。你小心，别骑个龙把自己猫了，我们没有猫车的机会了。”

“What？！你说Loki也会去？！”Thor完全无视了Natasha的警告，“啊！猫车了，sorry……”

“是啊，院长说是让他晚上向医疗联盟的人自我介绍一下。”Sif给自己倒了杯咖啡，靠着墙说。

医疗联盟那些看不起Omega的老顽固，不知道会怎么刁难Loki，Thor想得有些出神。

“怎么？又决定要去了？我以为Jane之后你对其他人都不会那么上心了。”Natasha调侃到，放下手里的NS端起茶几上的马克杯，里面泡着热可可。

“Thor要追那个新来的大博士？你是认真的？！”Sif有些惊讶，她不禁皱起眉。

“Well，我先下班了。”Thor起身，顺手提起沙发扶手上放着的皮外套，“晚上的周宴我会去，你们记得一起来啊！！”说着便风风火火地出门了。

“等等！你现在去哪？”Sif没来得及叫住Thor。

“他还能去哪，肯定是会去换西装了。”Natasha代替离开了的Thor回答道，“我们又不像内科的要求穿suit上班，总不能穿便服参加晚宴吧。不过，”走到值班室门边上的Nat停住了脚步，“真的没关系么？看着Thor去追其他人？”

“什么？”Sif故作镇定。

“你喜欢Thor吧？”

“Nat你瞎说什么呢？我跟他就同学加哥们而已。”Sif笑着摆摆手。

“……”Nat欲言又止，她知道Sif为了Thor特意换了Omega用的香水来掩盖自己的alpha信息素，但Thor那个木头直男似乎完全没有发现，她还是觉得不说破比较好，“算了，别后悔就好。”

“行了行了，别瞎猜了，晚上见Nat！”

Natasha走后，Sif呆愣地看着刚刚Thor坐过的位置，那里还留着一丝麝香肉桂的气味。

To Be Continue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *注：  
①心跳法案：2019年3月4月期间，美国密西西比州和俄亥俄州等多地区陆续通过了“心跳法案(又称“禁止堕胎法案”)”，即禁止女性在怀孕的任何阶段堕胎，即使你是强奸或者乱伦的受害者。人类分化出ABO性别之后，该法案沿用至今未曾废除，甚至变本加厉覆盖了所有会怀孕的个体，包括男性Omega。  
②高钙血症：指血清离子钙浓度的异常升高。临床表现有乏力、倦怠、淡漠；重者有头痛、肌无力、腱反射减弱、抑郁、易激动、步态不稳等，也可引起血压升高和各种心律失常，如未及时治疗，可引起致命性心律不齐。  
③MonsterHunter： 即《怪物猎人》，是由 CAPCOM研发的一系列动作类游戏，于2004年03月11日首发行。玩家要在游戏中扮演猎人，不断完成任务，获得金钱和装备，并让自己的猎人等级上升。猫车是一个出自游戏《怪物猎人》的游戏用语，是指在进行游戏的狩猎时被怪物打死，然后就会被一（两）只猫推着车送回基地，同时会减少狩猎获得的报酬金。


	4. 从晚宴到闹剧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你想怎么做？”  
“我现在就想上你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我咕咕咕回来了~!!!∑(ﾟДﾟノ)ノ  
下周是国庆节，我争取多更新一次以补偿之前咕咕咕的罪孽。。∠( °ω°)／   
以及，敬请期待下次的小黄车~

Loki穿了一件绀色的双排扣条纹西装，他总有各种各样不一样的西服。

晚宴的地点在阿斯加德中庭酒店的金色大厅，来的人各行各业的都有，有代表政客来的政府机构的公务员，市里大大小小医院的医务人员及他们的家属，还有一些是各大药厂驻阿斯加德的业务代理(简称药代)，当然还是以医疗相关的人员为主。医疗联盟的委员偶尔也会参加，当然只有在收到邀请函的时候。也只有在有特殊安排时，晚宴的组织者——Dr.Odin才会发出邀请函。而这次的晚宴，不仅邀请了那些委员，甚至还有许多当地大大小小报社的记者，可谓是声势浩大了。

“演讲准备好了么？”热情的老Odin迎了上来，向Loki伸出友善的手。

“准备妥当，”Loki的笑容里透露着自信，“如果您信任我的话。”他与Odin握了手。

“不愧是来自剑桥大学的精英，我没看错人。走吧，我带你去认识一下医疗联盟的教授。”

“好的。”Loki跟着老Odin向主桌走去，他抬起手揉了揉后颈，颈侧上有一个梅花一样的针孔印字。

“今天什么情况？这么大阵仗？”

Thor载着Natasha和Sif，在停车场停好自己的捷豹F-PACE，三人结伴朝酒店大厅走。

“我猜老Odin估计想顺便公布自己的生殖医学中心建设计划。”

见Thor一脸疑惑，Natasha推测道。

Odin的生殖医学中心计划酝酿已久，一直苦于找不到能够协助他的医学人才。在Odin看来，现在的生殖医学最大的问题还是在于，如何降低Omega对生育的恐惧、减轻Omega的生育痛苦上。而这次Loki的加入对他而言简直是天赐良机，他认为，只有Omega，最了解Omega。而Loki的博士生论文“Omega信息素释放受体的靶向抑制实验”似乎也证实着老Odin的想法。

“那个……Nat……”

“What？”Natasha扭头望向这个欲言又止的男人。

“我没记错的话，生殖科学的课本上好像有说，临时标记后的1~3日会出现短暂的热潮期？”

“不错嘛！本科的时候学的那些东西你还记得。”Natasha的手用力拍了拍Thor的胳膊，“是这样没错，但是时间的长短和反应的强弱是因人而异的。”

“那你说，情绪激动和滥用抑制剂，会不会增强热潮期反应的应答？”Thor有些紧张了起来。

“生理机制的研究我没怎么关注，Sif你觉得呢？你涉猎比较广。”Natasha把话题抛给了一路都不怎么说话的Sif。

Sif想了想，“最近没怎么看到相关文献，似乎对Omega相关的研究还是比较冷门的，Thor你怎么对这个突然这么感兴趣？”

“不，没什么。”

Thor看上去似乎更紧张了，但他最终还是决定不把这事告诉身边的两位女士。一会静观其变好了，他心想。

“大家好，先自我介绍一下，我是Loki.Laufeyson，来自阿斯加德中心医院的一个内科医生，从事的研究方向主要是生殖医学。首先我想问在场的诸位几个问题……”

Thor一行人进入会场时，Loki的演讲已经开始了。他在讲台上熠熠发光，就像一个历经百战的演说家，丝毫没有一丝一毫因为台下内场坐着许多资历颇高的大教授而怯场的感觉，就连外场站在的路人也被他的声音吸引，向他投去了专注的目光。

三人一边听着演讲，一边在内场的最外围找到了自己的位置坐下。他们跟Barton和Bruce在一张桌子，便互相打了招呼。

“你们的新主任看起来还挺高大？不说都看不出来是个Omega。”Natasha小声地问Barton。

“Yeah，就是脾气看上去不太好。”

“脾气不太好？”

“早上去办公室送平板的时候正巧碰上他在发脾气。”

“不过不得不说，他那外形，如果是个alpha，一定会吸引不少Omega的关注。”Natasha瞥了一眼身旁的Thor说。

Loki的演讲不算长，主要是介绍了一下自己新近得一些研究成果，特别是关于“靶向抑制药物”的应用范畴，以及接下来可能会进行的研究方向进行了介绍。而不出所料的，这些都会在阿斯加德中心医院的生殖研究中心中开展。

Loki的演讲结束，老Odin便上了台。

“非常感谢Dr.Laufeyson的演讲，诸位同僚各位记者还有什么疑问想向我们的Dr.Laufeyson提的么？”

有记者举起了手。

“我有一个问题，请问……”

“身为一个Omega，从事医生这么高强度的工作有什么不便么？”

“Dr.Laufeyson，请问您的父亲Laufey教授在进行非法人体实验的传闻是真实的么？”

“传闻阿斯加德中心医院存在严重的职场性骚扰问题，请问这是真的么？”

“我想问一下Odin教授，传闻您招募Omega医务人员是在为您的儿子择偶，希望您对此作出回应。”

……

西方记者总是抓不住事情的重点，他们只想关注自己想要关注的地方，然后像野狗一样紧追不放。场面在记者高射炮般接二连三而杂乱的提问下变得混乱，很显然，我们精致的Loki还没见过这阵仗。

他变得不知所措起来，思绪一如乱麻，舌头也打了节，丝毫不像刚刚那般自信。慌张让他原本这几日便不怎么听话的腺体又张扬了起来，那股烂熟的甜柿子味又开始冒头。Loki无助得抬起手按在后颈上，妄图以此遮盖住这渐渐弥散开的气味。紧接着，他感觉小腹也开始不适，他知道如果继续待在台上，接下来的场面将不受他的控制。

“院长，我可能需要下台休息一下。”Loki低声向老Odin示意。

“好的，你先下去吧。”Loki老alpha嗅到了气氛的异常，他并没有为难Loki，并递给了他一张房卡。显然，老Odin早就有所准备。

但很明显，那些记者可不会轻易认账。有人率先追了上去拦在Loki跟前。

“Loki先生，听说您是因为分化成了Omega才被赶出家门的，这是真的么？”

“Loki先生，传闻您签约阿斯加德医院是因为研究缺乏经费支持，请问……”

“Loki先生……”

那些问题问得毫无逻辑，有影的，没影的，Loki不清楚自己只是一个医生，为什么会被问那么多娱乐版面才会出现的奇葩问题，又或许他明天就会出现在社会版头版头条用72号字的大标题写着“金钱or肉体？”，副标题“Omega内科医生Loki自述”之类的。

“抱歉，我……”

Loki试图说话打断拦住自己的疯狂的记者，无济于事。但他觉得自己已经撑不了多久了，他的腿已经开始发软，他需要马上找个地方躲起来，他还不想在这些疯狗一样的记者的长枪短炮下发情。

“抱歉各位记者同志，你们没有发现你们的受访对象现在正感到身体不适么？这是医学会的晚宴，如果有什么跟医学相关的问题你们可以问我，如果有什么跟医学无关的问题，”一个高大的金发身影拦在了Loki身前，那麝香肉桂的气味，不用猜也知道是谁，“well，那我希望你们能够闭嘴。”

Thor的声音一如既往的低沉而有力，他的眼神像极了一只被侵犯了领地的雄狮。

我这英雄救美的样子真是帅气极了，他心想。回过头来想看看Loki是否已被自己的模样迷倒，这时他才发现，那个刚刚还被提问闹得无所适从的人除了留下了些隐约可嗅及的甜柿子味，哪还有影子。

此时的Loki正躲在中庭酒店9楼最靠近电梯的一个包厢里，蜷缩着身子，安静地等待着热潮期为精致的自己“判处死刑”。Loki很清楚，用不了多久，他就会向一条发情的泰迪一样，撕掉自己身上精致的西装，在这没有任何特殊气味的包厢大床上筑巢，一边疯了一样地自慰一边喊着那个不久前才跟他发生过ONS的男人的名字，直到被人发现。而他，才刚刚被那个男人救下，告别那些无良记者的枪林弹雨。

Loki其实很感激Thor刚刚为自己解围的，但想到让自己变成这幅样子的人也是Thor，他就丝毫不想向他道谢了。更何况，Thor是个从来都不懂得收敛起自己的信息素的alpha，就那一瞬间的接触，都能让Loki的热潮期反应愈演愈烈。

他不清楚为什么他会有这样的预感，他甚至不清楚自己的临时热潮期反应为何会如此强烈，这是他前所未有的，或许是因为刚刚场面混乱带来的紧张，又或者是因为自己滥用抑制剂的习惯，还或者是其他的什么原因。但他已无力去深究了，他感觉身子像火堆一般燥热，他开始伸手去扯自己的领带了。

解决了那些无良的媒体记者，Thor寻着空气中飘散的信息素的气味向大厅后方的电梯快步走去。

他的担忧应该不是多余的，紧张的情绪会兴奋交感神经，使其释放肾上腺素，进而兴奋颈后腺，释放更多的信息素，从而达到性兴奋的状态，这样基础的生殖生理学知识他还是记得的。

Thor走进电梯，按下了所有的楼层。

电梯将气味的弥散隔断了，只能相信alpha对Omega信息素天然的敏感性来判断Loki到底去了哪。Thor的手撑在电梯的门框上，焦躁地等待着电梯上升，一层一层地打开门，专注地寻找着下一个出现信息素的楼层的出现。

电梯停在了9楼。

就在电梯门打开的瞬间，那股浓郁的烂柿子味像海浪一样冲进了电梯，窜进了Thor的鼻腔。Thor根本无需怀疑，那味道浓烈得几乎能把人掀翻。Thor寻着味道飞奔而去，停在了一扇虚掩着的门的包厢前。

Thor伸出手，推开了掩着的门。

房间里没有开灯，走廊的灯光倾斜在房间米白色的地摊上，那里散落着件绀色的条纹西服外套，上面还搭着条丝绒领带。包间的窗户并没有打开，里面弥散的信息素让Thor几乎有些上头，他能感受到自己原本就不怎么安分的弟弟似乎正企图夺走他的理智。

他走进房间，伸出手想打开灯。

“别……别开灯。”Loki出乎意料地用细碎颤抖的声音叫住Thor，“我……我不想让任何人看到……我现在的样子，Thor……”

Thor迈步进了房间，关上了门。

“但是我想看到，”Thor回答，“我想看到那个，别人看不到的，不一样的Loki。”

Thor还是打开了灯，但房间里的光线，并没有一丝变化。Thor又重复开关了几次，依旧毫无反应。“Why？”

“你是不是……没插房卡？”

“Ah！Sorry，我以为你插房卡了。”Thor有些尴尬地将门边柜子上的房卡插在了插槽上，打开了玄关的灯。

昏黄的光线下，只见床上雪白的被子被垒成了一个弧形，还有一点盖在Loki的小腿上。Loki的白衬衫敞开了挂在身上，收着双腿蜷曲着，侧躺在被子里。西裤被半褪在大腿上，上面已经沾着星星点点的白渍，就连雪白的床单上也散落着些许印子。他已经靠着自己的双手射过几次了，否则此时也不会清醒地询问Thor是不是没插房卡。

Thor看得有些出神，Loki初雪般的肌肤似乎还透出了一丝绯红，这画面让他怀疑自己到底是升到了天堂还是落入了地狱，是谁派了这样一个天使(抑或是恶魔)，来引诱自己。

“现在……你看到了……”Loki不知如何形容此时的心情，他还有些恍惚，一方面他似乎感受到了羞耻，但更多的，他还是希望，现在就被眼前这个男人疯狂地进入自己的身体，在他的身体里冲撞，进攻他的内脏，突入他的生殖腔，在里面留下让他腹胀的精液，用他巨大的结封住生殖口，让他怀孕，让他疯狂地尖叫，摧毁他精致而虚伪的面具，“你想怎么做？”他细声问道。

“我……”Thor咽了咽口水，“我现在就想上你。”

To Be Continue


	5. 黑猫(1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 彩虹挂起的那天是和黑猫告别的日子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 现在的我正在医院的值班室更新。。─=≡Σ(((つ•̀ω•́)つ  
老福特总是屏蔽我，以后应该都直接发在AO3上了，随缘更新希望大家喜欢吧~  
更新时间我还是会尽量遵守不咕咕的！！(^_−)☆  
本周是喜闻乐见的小黄车~~~

“我……”Thor咽了咽口水，“我现在就想上你。”

Thor显然不像是什么喜欢拐弯抹角的人，随手关上房门便将皮鞋随意一蹬，径直爬上了床。他拉过Loki握在自己半勃的茎柱上的手，跟另一只手一起反制在了Loki的背后，整个身体都压了上去。低下头，Thor舔舐了一下Loki的耳垂。

“抱歉Babe，刚刚忘了插房卡。不过，”Thor有低头吻了一下Loki发丛间露出的一点点后颈的嫩肉，接着说，“我只会忘了插房卡，不会忘了插你的。”

“Bastard，少废话！”Loki的嗓子已经有些沙哑了，“Fuck me，now！”

“As your wish.”

说罢，Thor二话没说便拉下了西裤的拉链，硕大的阳物虽只是半勃，便已是让人叹为观止的尺寸了。他用另一只手掰开Loki的臀瓣，将茎柱抵在Loki紧致的嫩臀上来回磨蹭，时不时划过Loki已经自己开拓过的翕张蜜穴口，惹得Loki一阵一阵地微颤。生殖道里泌出的液体从穴口溢出，被Thor的茎柱带着划满了Loki的臀，臀肉在灯下闪着晶莹的光泽。

“看来刚刚自己扩张得很到位嘛，我是不是错过了你fuck yourself的美丽光景？”Thor是声音兴奋得有一丝颤抖了。

“你这人废话怎么这么多？”Loki明显有些不耐烦了，但薄弱的理智让他丝毫不像低头求这个人干自己，“你再不进来我就自己来了。”说着，他的手试图挣开Thor的钳制，向自己的后穴伸。

“别急嘛Babe，你真不怕怀了？”Thor把光溜溜的阳物放在了Loki的手上，“我可没说会在你的堕胎同意书上签字。”

“让你干你就干，我吃药了。啊！——”

Loki刚说完，就感觉到一个庞然大物穿过了穴口，碾过肠壁进入了生殖道，顶在了生殖腔口上，把生殖腔连着内脏一同向里推进了几公分，惹得他惊叫了一声。虽说女性避孕药对Omega作用是否有效尚不明确，Loki当然知道这个，但很显然，都到这一步了，Loki并不是一个喜欢瞻前顾后畏首畏尾的人。

自慰显然达不到如此的深度，生殖腔还未做好张开怀抱迎接Thor的准备，但即使如此，被这粗长撑开的紧绷的肠壁也足以让Loki满足得失去理智了，他开始仰起头无意识地摆起了腰肢，开始乞求：“Thor，干我……快……进去……给我你的精液……把我填满……干我……Thor……”

Thor没有见过这样的Loki，迷离的眼神里流出渴望，潮红的皮肤透满情色，他觉得自己被撩拨得留在Loki体内的粗长都发胀得有些难受，他开始毫不温柔地挺身冲撞起来，他开始尝试着把头端撞进Loki紧致的生殖腔，不带一点体贴的轻柔。

“啊！Thor……快……就是这里……嗯——”Loki回应着Thor，他似乎很享受Thor这样粗暴的对待，本能地撅起了臀，擒在背后的手抓着腰间衬衫的布料，以一种极为扭曲的姿势趴在床上，腿因为尚未完全褪去的西裤而无法张开，让蜜穴更加贴紧了Thor抽插着的粗壮，这换做他人应该早已按耐不住倾泻火热了。

但这个alpha可是Thor，那个人尽皆知的风流的外科医生，God of thunder，他可不是那种缺乏耐力和持久力的男人。即使紧贴着茎柱的甬道紧紧地吮吸着他的阳物，Thor依旧显得游刃有余。

“You are fxxking gorgeous！babe.”

Thor不禁称赞道，他替Loki撤掉了那恼人的裤子，放开了Loki的手将他整个人都翻过身来，继续压在身下。重力让Loki的生殖腔下落了几公分，再一次猛力冲撞的阳物一下子便闯进了Loki的秘密之地里。

“哈啊！！！——”

Loki的叫声响彻了空挡的楼层。

床上的战争还尚未停止，Thor将Loki的一条腿扛在了肩上，Loki只得半侧着身抓住床单。

“睁开你的眼睛Loki，看看你自己Babe。”Thor拍打了几下Loki的臀，逼迫着他看着二人交合的地方，他颠簸着羞耻地看到Thor尺寸骇人的茎柱反反复复地没入自己的体内又抽出，听着肉体浪涛般的拍打声此起彼伏，感受着自己的生殖腔被一次次捅开又闭紧。

“c..come……”这强烈的感官刺激终于让Loki不受控制地痉挛起来，前段断断续续地喷出白浊沾染在了Thor饱满的腹肌上，甬道和生殖腔也开始收紧颤抖起来。

“u..ummm……”Thor低吟了一声，Loki感受到一股热流被注入体内，在生殖腔里翻滚。但这似乎还并未结束，Thor的茎柱依然强硬，丝毫没有一点缴械的意思。他抱起Loki，托着他的臀，将他的后背顶在墙上，又开始了身下的律动。

“哈！嗯——”Loki几乎有些失神了，他小舌微伸，只能双手抓住Thor的肩保持平衡，指间在Thor的背上划下了粉色的印子。Loki原本有些松懈了的下体又站了起来，尖端因为这强烈的律动开始毫无规律地吐着白浊，囊袋随着节律上下拍在Thor的小腹上，发出情欲的响动。

……

Loki已经不记得Thor到底在自己的体内射了多少次才终于结束这次的交欢最终成结，他甚至震惊这过程之中的自己居然全程都拥有意识，或许是因为热潮期带来的精神亢奋吧，而要强的他又比一般的Omega要更为意志坚韧，哪怕他也不清楚自己到底高潮了多少次，也可能从头到尾高潮就从未停止。但此时的他即使意识清醒，也已经毫无力气了。

Thor正抱着瘫软的Loki坐在浴缸里成结，他的手婆娑着Loki微微膨隆的小腹，很满足地享受着这鸳鸯浴的时光。

“你摸够了没？”Loki明显对于Thor的行为有些恼了。

“没有。”Thor的脸上笑意不减，“这算是我们的第几次见面？”

“第3次。”Loki对于这无聊的问题翻了翻白眼。

“我真的觉得跟你很合拍。或许我们……”

“没有或许。”

“你就不能等我说完？真是绝情啊。”

“我只是跟你在床上比较合拍，别把我当成一个分不清性和爱的生育工具。”Loki有些累了，他闭上眼把脑袋靠在了Thor健硕的胸肌上，那是个不错的枕头。

“你是不是太精神紧绷了？我没有那个意思。”Thor其实知道Loki的意思，他看得出来Loki在生活上有多在意别人的眼光，这不免让他有几分心疼起这个精致到虚伪的人来，“放轻松点，这里只有我们两个人。”

“我跟你很熟么？”Loki有些嘲弄地问。

“最起码在床上很熟。”

无法反驳。Loki心想，没有再回话。空气立刻便安静了下来，却似乎不带一丝尴尬。能听到的只有浴缸里微微的水波声，以及莲蓬头上水滴落在浴缸里的滴答声。

滴答，

滴答，

……

滴答——

雨后的约顿海姆研究中心像一幢蓝色的冰雕，玻璃墙体反射着阳光，在空中留下了一条七彩的绸带。14岁的Loki喜欢这样的景色，即使没人与他一同欣赏，他也可以在这美景的映衬下，抱着他的奈特人体解剖图解，在行道树上坐一整天，哪怕被湿淋淋的树干打湿衣裤也无所谓。

从来不会有人去管Loki今天又干了什么。

Laufey终日都泡在实验室里研究自己的“性别定向分化剂”，姐姐Hela也如父亲一般高傲，她永远都看不上这个相当临床医生的弟弟。在她看来，只有像父亲一样从事药剂学研究才是抓住了人类未来。而至于小Loki为什么相当医生，他自己似乎也不是很清楚。或许是因为母亲是一名备受尊敬的内科医生吧，即使她在Loki很小的时候就去世了，以至于Loki除了在照片上见过她，对她真实的样貌早已毫无印象了。

雨后的树下经常会坐着一只慵懒的小公猫，通体漆黑，Loki记得它。

Loki很期待每次雨后跟那小家伙见面，只可惜他不能带回家养。他每次来看书都会带一片火腿来等这只小猫，见面了就把火腿扔给它吃，那是他从自己的早餐里拿出来的。Loki真的很喜欢这小家伙。

只是现在已是临近中午了，Loki依旧还没等到那只小猫咪出现。

早知道我就给它取个名字了，Loki这样想着。他总觉得取名字这种事很麻烦，而且没有必要，尤其是给小动物取名字，尤其是在看到父亲的那些实验动物前一天还生龙活虎，后一天就“驾鹤西去”之后，他甚至觉得那些没有头脑的生物只需要有编号就可以了，就像那些愚蠢的Omega一样。当时的Loki一定打死也想不到自己会分化成一个Omega。

但那只黑猫似乎跟Laufey实验室里的动物不一样，它很聪明。

一开始，黑猫对Loki是充满防备的，对Loki带来的食物也一样。Loki至今还记得他带给黑猫的第一片火腿，黑猫是看着他吃了一半以后才开始吃的。他看得出黑猫已经饿了很久了，但却还是小心谨慎，这让Loki对它产生了极大的兴趣。再后来，黑猫就慢慢地放下了戒备，开始只是会厚着脸皮跟Loki讨吃的，而后甚至会对着Loki翻出肚皮四脚朝天地躺着撒娇。

只是今天，Loki到离开也没见到那只黑猫。

而这天，也是Loki与父亲和姐姐开始走向决裂的日子。

这天的Loki，分化成了Omega。

“睡着了？”见Loki闭着眼睛靠在自己的怀里没有说话，Thor试探性地问了声。

“没有，在想事情。”Loki的薄嘴唇张了张，并没有睁开眼或者说挑起什么话题的意思。

“什么事？”

“没什么，就是一些不值一提的陈年旧事。”Loki顿了顿，“想起来以前家里的一只猫。”

“Laufey那样的老古董还会让你养猫？”Thor说完觉得自己似乎有些无礼，有连忙道歉，“Sorry，我是不是不应该这么说你爸。”

“没事，我也不想把那种家伙叫做父亲就是了。”Loki随口一提，talking in bed ought to be easiest，现在的Loki相信这句话是真的了，只是他不像再进一步聊这个话题了，“那是一只黑猫，不是我家养的。”

“野猫么？”

“或许吧，十几年前的事了。在我的人生轨道改变以前的事。”

“那确实是有些久远了。”Thor神色温和地看着怀里的人，“Loki——”

“嗯？”

“你跟台上的样子看起来有些不一样。”

“或许台上的那个才是真实的我。”

“我认为不是，我有这个自信。”

“那你真是太自信了。”Loki的语气又一次嘲讽了起来。

To Be Continue


End file.
